É Las Vegas
by Pekenota14
Summary: Beckett resolve um caso e leva a equipa a Las Vegas. Numa noite ela resolve o caso, na outra arrelia Castle...


Cap.1

Ele acorda deitado num chão. Sentia a cabeça a doer como se estivesse a martelar furiosa e arrebatadamente. Ele põe dois dedos de cada lado da temporal e massaja circularmente a cabeça, pois lhe doía imenso. Ele move a cabeça para o lado, e apesar de ver tudo enevoado, sente um aperto no coração, e parece ver tudo mais nítido.

Ele olha para o lado e vê uma mulher deitada assim como ele. Mas ela estava a deixá-lo desesperado, coberta em sangue, toda ela. Ele carrega o peso morto nos braços. O caminho percorrido é marcado, sem intenção e atenção, com pingas de sangue vermelho e espesso que caíam do corpo dela, de vários sítios diferentes. Parecia que ela se estava a esvair em sangue e ele não sabia de onde, como e porquê...

Ele estava atarantado dentro do pequeno quarto. Ele leva-a para a casa de banho onde a deita na banheira, pega no chuveiro e abre a água numa temperatura bem quente. Molha-a cuidadosamente e vê o sangue a diluir-se com a água e a desaparecer pelo ralo da banheira. Ele acaricia lentamente todo o corpo dela para lhe tirar todo aquele sangue empastado.

A água faz com que a roupa dela defina ainda melhor todas as formas do corpo dela. E que perfeitas que elas eram…tão perfeitas e cuidadas que ele lhes queria tocar, beijar e sentir, mas repeliu estes pensamentos da mente dele ao vê-la, sem reacção, tão inalterada e serena, frágil, débil e indefesa. Ele desliga a água e segura na mão dela que beija num gesto carinhoso de afecto e cavalheirismo.

Tanto sangue que não lhe pertencia e que ela carregava no corpo. Tanta culpa que ele carregava e que não queria senti-la. Castle examinou-a muito bem, e na verdade, nenhum do sangue era dela. Ela não tinha um único corte, apenas uma enorme contusão atrás da orelha esquerda e que se alastrara até à nuca. E agora? Ela está encharcada e ele não sabe que mais fazer. Ele pega nela com jeito e deita-a sobre a cama.

Ele sabe que ela está bem, o pequeno pulsar do coração dela deixa-o alegre e de sorriso estampado no rosto. Tira-lhe lentamente a roupa molhada e cobre-a. Ajoelha-se à cabeceira da cama e afasta-lhe as mechas de cabelo, beija-lhe a mão e sussurra-lhe palavras para a acordar. Ele sabia que aquela investigação devia ter sido entregue a polícia de Las Vegas, mas ele sabia que ela não ia parar até chegar à resposta.

A adrenalina acumula-se no sangue que lhe aflora à cara e a colorei-a de vermelho vivo. O coração bate mais rápido, a respiração torna-se apressada e ela sente-se ofegante. Num instante lembra-se de ter em mãos uma arma e de estar a sentir o mesmo que agora sente assim que bate na porta com o punho fechado, a gritar: "NYPD abra a porta." Ela estremece e acorda sobressaltada. Ela regressa à realidade, sentada na cama.

Ela olha para o lado e sorri. Ele dormia em cima do braço, perto dela. Mas o sorriso deu lugar a uma pontinha de irritação quando repara estar em roupa interior. Ela deita a mão na roupa, agora seca, e veste-a. Ela leva a mão ao inchaço. Ela sabia que ir sozinha não tinha sido boa ideia. Aquela pancada doera-lhe imenso e continua dorida. Ela agora sente-se bem e tem necessidade de o arreliar, e nada melhor do que pontapeá-lo levemente na perna com o tacão.

Cap.2

"Ai" Diz ele gemendo e a acordar gradualmente. "Oh vá lá. Não te alijei assim tanto!" Diz Beckett a rir-se da fita que ele fazia, agarrado à perna. "Estás bem?" Ele pergunta por fim. Ele só lhe dá tempo de acenar para continuar "Qual foi a tua ideia? Ires para aquele sítio, à noite, sozinha? O Ryan e o Esposito podiam ter ido contigo."

"Desculpa mãe! Mas também qual é que foi a tua ideia em deixar-me em roupa interior? " "Eu tenho razões válidas para isso!" "Então é melhor que comeces a desembuchar!" "Estavas coberta em sangue, por isso molhei-te para ver se tinhas alguma ferida."

Beckett assentiu, ele tinha uma causa válida. Mas ela não tinha nenhuma razão. Ela podia ter chamado o Ryan e o Esposito, que estavam a dois quartos de distância. Pensando bem, o que é que lhe tinha dado na cabeça para perseguir o suspeito, sozinha?

"Eu fui-te lá buscar àquela ruela e trouxe-te para aqui." Ele diz como se estivesse a desculpar. "Obrigada Castle. Eu é que fui uma… nem sei bem o que fui!" "Maluca? Cismática? Apreensiva?" "Obrigada por tão rico vocabulário para definir o meu acto de ontem à noite!" Ele faz-se de sarcástico como ela e faz uma vénia em sinal de agradecimento.

"Eu não disse que era melhor o caso ter sido entregue à LVPD." "Acho que tens razão. Vou ligar ao Montgomery para que ele entregue este caso às autoridades locais." "Oh vá lá, só dois dias em Las Vegas? Nem tive tempo de ir ao casino!" "Problema teu…bichano!" Ele fica a vê-la levantar-se e sair pela porta, depois de ter levado com aquele nome que ele tanto adorava.

Castle fica pensativo com a decisão dela de entregarem o caso à LVPD. Como se uma luz lhe tivesse acendido no cérebro, ele corre atrás dela. "O que é que aconteceu ontem à noite?" "Eu apanhei o suspeito e os cúmplices." "Eu sabia! A Kate Beckett nunca vira as costas sem ter terminado o trabalho! Só mais uma coisinha: porque é que tinhas tanto sangue?" "O tiroteio foi bastante agressivo." Ela vira-lhe as costas e entra no quarto.

"Não devias beber assim tanto quando te preocupas!" Ela diz por cima do ombro enquanto fecha a porta. "_Eu pensei que estavas morta_!" ele pensa, depois bafeja para a mão e cheira o hálito, notava-se bem que ele tinha bebido. A cabeça ainda parecia estar a ser martelada, mas a intensidade era menor. Ele só pedia mais uma coisa: um jogo de póquer num casino.

Ele bate à porta, barulhentamente quando Esposito lhe abre a porta e lhe deita um olhar quase a matá-lo. "O que é que queres?" Castle vê ao fundo uma rapariga sentada na borda da cama e ele próprio pega na maçaneta da porta e a fecha enquanto a voz de Esposito se afasta a dizer "Acho bem!"

Beckett prepara-se para sair do quarto quando vê Castle a passar no corredor "O Montgomery diz que vamos embora amanhã." "Ok." Ele responde-lhe apressado. "O que é que estás a fazer?" ela pergunta ao vê-lo tão adiantado. "Estou à procura de companhia para ir ao casino. O Esposito…está… ocupado! Vou ver se o Ryan quer vir." Ela revira os olhos e fecha a porta com uma ideia em mente.

Ele lia o pedaço de cartão pendurado na porta "Não incomodar por favor." Mas não fosse ele Rick Castle e não gostasse ele de quebrar as regras. Então há que bater à porta de forma repentina e quase não distinguia Ryan do intenso negrume do quarto. "O que queres?" Ele perguntou-lhe quase sem mexer os lábios. "Póquer?" "Estou com uma dor de dentes horrível. Vai tu, leva a Beckett e o Esposito." E fechou-lhe a porta na cara.

Beckett preparara aquela roupa caso precisasse de ir sob disfarce. "Vamos ao casino?" Ela diz em frente a Castle que não se preocupou em ficar atónito. De boca escancarada e queixo caído, pouco lhe faltava para se babar. Os olhos estavam esbugalhados a olhá-la e por fim respondeu: "Vamos".

Ele nunca a tinha visto em trajes tão reduzidos. Tinha um vestido bem justo que a cobria pouco mais abaixo da cintura e uns sapatos de salto alto. Toda ela predominava numa cor: vermelho vivo.

Cap.3

"As mesas de póquer e blackjack estão a abarrotar, as slot machines também, e idem aspas, para a roleta Russa. Acho que não vamos poder jogar nada. " Diz Beckett enquanto bebe um pouco do cocktail bem alcoólico. "Nem penses que vou passar pela Las Vegas Strip sem jogar um único joguinho!" Exclama Castle com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do fato azul-escuro.

"Ali!" aponta Beckett. "A sério! Ali!" Fala Castle enquanto afaga a gravata amarela que contrasta com a camisa roxa. "Bilhar! Nem penses!" "Ou bilhar ou nada!", ela diz puxando por ele.

Após várias tacadas, falta apenas a bola nº8 para entrar no buraco. E é nesse momento que Beckett tenta a sua sorte. Ela debruça-se sobre a mesa de bilhar e dá balanço com o taco, para trás, para a frente, para trás outra vez e agora bate na bola.

Enquanto ela se preparava para bater, Castle estica-se o mais que pode para lhe apreciar as pernas, tão desprovidas de falhas e roupa. "É a tua vez." Ela diz olhando-o de lado. Ele torce o taco e contrai os músculos todos que pode.

Beckett distrai Castle ao olhá-lo. Ele fica todo atrapalhado quando ela se debruça sobre a mesa de bilhar e desvia o olhar dos olhos dele. "Qual é a sua palavra preferida, Detective?" Ele pergunta ao desapertar o único botão do casaco que tinha apertado. "Assassinato. E a tua?" Os olhos dela encontram outra vez os dele, enquanto o arrelia ainda mais, lambendo os lábios.

"Mistério", Ele diz por fim. Beckett adequa a palavra ao estilo tão característico de Castle, e dá outra tacada na bola, … e no ego dele "Crime.". "Paixão", ele responde, dando uma tacada à bola que teimava em não entrar.

"Castle, oh Castle", os olhos dele param sobre aquela figura feminina que chamava desesperadamente o nome dele e que agora lhe arrancara a gravata. Ela está mesmo próxima de o beijar, e ele não se consegue conter mais, ao que Beckett olha para baixo e dá um sorriso egoísta. Castle ainda consegue pensar o quão Beckett está embriagada para estar a fazer aquilo, mas rapidamente esquece-se de tudo.

"Ficção!" ela diz empurrando-o com a mão no peito dele. Ele sabe que ela está a arreliá-lo, mas ele gosta, porque é um facto, é daquilo que ele mais gosta nela: como ela o consegue arreliar. "Facto." Ele exclama a sorrir, sabendo que Beckett se colocara em frente dele, de rabo empinado para bater na bola para o desesperar mais.

"Procedimento" ela diz a balançar o taco de trás para a frente para bater na bola. Castle não se conseguia conter, e tinha de lhe provar como estava a gostar, provar sem ser por meio de a fazer ver e sentir. Ela tinha de saber pela boca dele. "Excitação", aí ela percebeu que ele estava a ficar inconfortável e incontrolado. De maneira alguma, nenhum dos dois queria estragar a amizade trabalhosa entre ambos, por isso ela lançou uma palavra que em nada o agitava. "Forense"

"Flertar" Beckett virou-se, encostou-se à borda da mesa de bilhar e olhou-o de alto a baixo. Depois deu-lhe com o taco na perna e dando-lhe a vez de jogar com um piscar de olho disse-lhe: "Irritante" "Encantadora!", ele respondeu com um sorriso satírico. "Capturar" diz ela a começar a gostar das palavras que ele escolhia. Ele tinha de voltar a apimentar o inocente desafio de bilhar. "Algemas"

"Insuportável", ela arrastou a palavra quando a diz ao ouvido dele. "Ferido", ele fez um gesto de mágoa e levou a mão ao peito. "Armada!" Ela diz tirando a arma do coldre preso na coxa. "Perigosa!", ele olha impressionado. "Onde é que tinhas a arma!" Ela agarra no taco e mete finalmente a bola no buraco. "Não perguntes!"

Castle estava definitivamente a adorar aquela noite, assim como ela, que o convidou: "Póquer?" Ele fez-se de cavalheiro e pediu-lhe que ela lhe desse o braço. "Aquele jogo foi difícil para ti!" Ela diz gargalhando "Quem ri por último, ri melhor! Vamos ver quem leva a melhor no póquer!"


End file.
